Avatar the Last Airbender Drabbles
by NerdsAreCool
Summary: Aang/Katara drabbles.
1. Questions

A/N: Hello all. In honor of my three year anniversary of being on coming up, I decided to redo my entire profile and stories.  
My old writing was horrible and I will never live it down, but I'm way to sentimental to let them all go. These are all my past Avatar the Last Airbender fanfics.  
Warning- May cause blindness.  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything.

"So what's up with Twinkle Toes and Sweetness?" Toph asked.

"What do you mean?" Sokka questioned, obviously oblivious.

"You're kidding right?" Toph said, getting annoyed.

"No? I mean what do you mean? About their friendship? They're each other's best friends. Is that what you mean?" Sokka asked, confused.

Toph put her hand on her face. "Forget it. It's obvious that you're the real blind one here." Toph mumbled. She sighed as she watched the two waterbend. Aang's heartbeat is definitely speeding up. Toph thought to herself '_It seems they're all blind'_.

A/N: Gross.


	2. Did I Just Say That?

The sun had just set behind the cliffs at the Western Air Temple. Sokka, Teo, Haru, Toph, The Duke, and Zuko had already gone to bed, leaving Aang and Katara the only ones awake. They were speaking of the invasion and started discussing Jet.

"I wish he could have helped at the invasion. Do you really think he's…. you know. Dead?" Katara asked.

"Well, he seemed in a very bad condition and Toph said he was lying when he said he was gonna be okay. So, as sad as it is, yes I do." Aang replied.

Katara let out a sigh. "I suppose you're right." Katara said.

"I've always been jealous of him." Aang said Oh no. Did I really just say that? Aang thought to himself. "Why?" Katara said in concern.

Aang quickly thought of an excuse. "Um, well because, he um, got to live in a tree house! Yeah, that's it. It just seems so cool! Hehe." He said ever so smoothly.

"Aang, you're my best friend. I know you like the back of my hand. Now why were you jealous of him, and this time, tell me the truth." Katara said with force. "That is the truth!" Katara looked at him funny. "Fine! It just seems he caught your attention and you seemed to like him."

Aang mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Aang, you're jealous of a dead guy I liked?" Katara said.

"Well not NOW obviously. I mean, I don't wanna be dead. But apparently he was good-looking. THAT'S why I am, or was, jealous of him for." Aang said.

"Aang, you don't have to be jealous of him for anything. Heck, you don't to be jealous of anybody. You're the most powerful bender in the whole world. People are jealous of you. And believe me; you're just as "good-looking" as the next guy."

Aang blushed. "Thanks Katara." Aang said with a grin. Just as Katara got up to leave, she turned around and looked at Aang. "Oh and Aang; you don't need to worry about Jet." Katara kissed his cheek. "I have another guy in mind."


	3. Christmas What?

Katara stared out of the cave at the falling snow once more, until she crawled deep inside it. It was a typical day in the South Pole. Snow snow and more snow. Yet today was far from typical. "This is the perfect day." Aang said.

"Yeah. Nothing better than a bug infested cave and a blizzard." Katara said sarcastically. "Not the weather or the cave. It's perfect because I'm with you."

A smile appeared on Katara's face. "We better get going soon or Sokka might get worried." Katara laughed.

"Let him worry. In our four weeks being a couple, Sokka has barley let us have any time by ourselves."

Now it was Aang's turn to laugh. "Yeah, I guess it's a little odd considering how we were best friends. Well we still are best friends." Aang smiled.

Katara rested her head on his chest. "I could stay here all night." Katara said. As they sat there, Katara whispered in his ear "Merry Christmas." She said with a smile.

"What?" Aang said, confused. "I said Merry Christmas. It's today you know." Aang was still confused and his face showed it.

"You do know what Christmas is right?" Aang shrugged. "I've heard of it but I was never really celebrated with the monks." "Well that's going to have to change." She said with a smile.  
_

After Katara explained Christmas, she made sure he understood. "Yeah, I understand. So you hand out presents from under a tree?" Aang asked.

"Well yeah basically. It's also a time for family. When I was little, my dad and Sokka would always go out on Christmas Eve, and find a tree to cut down. Then, when they'd bring it back, my whole family would brush the snow off and hang ornaments on it. It was always a happy time." She smiled at the thought.

Aang kissed her on the forehead. "Well then I'm glad to spend it with you." Katara kissed him back.

"We should get going. We have presents to open." With that, they got on Appa, and took off back to the village.


	4. Realization

There he lay. Lifeless. With all the pain and suffering, yet the he seemed so peaceful. Ever since that battle with Azula, all he does is lay on the cot. Lifeless. I can't seem to think anything else but that. Lifeless. Sokka tells me I need sleep. It's not sleep I need. I need him. I need to see his eyes; I need to see his smile. I need to hear his laugh. Lately, the only reason for living is him. I know my healing has helped him. So why do I feel, deep down inside, useless? Toph tells me every once and a while his heart beat starts to speed up or slow down. But she reassures me that it always returns back to normal. She also tells me that whenever she feels his heartbeat speed up, and she can't find me, she assumes that I'm with him. Does that mean that he can tell when I'm with him? I've been thinking of him a lot. Just in general, of course. But also my feelings towards him. I definitely love him. Well, he's my best friend. So it's a no-brainer that I love him, right? Is it that, or do I love him more than that? I'd do anything for him, and have. I can't live without him. So does that mean I love him?

He's been doing better. The wound on his back is looking a bit better. I swear, if I ever see anyone in that fire-lord family again, they're toast. I'd fight like I've never fought before. Even if the moon suddenly vanished, and I'd have no bending. I'd still make sure that they would be dead when I was done with them. I keep trying the hardest I can with helping Aang. But it feels that every time I go in, he keeps slipping away from me even more each time. My dad doesn't understand. He says that we need Aang and the fate of the world is on him. Does he not understand that to Sokka, Toph, and I, he's more than just the Avatar? He doesn't understand that my true love has become lifeless. Did I just say true love? Usually, in my mind, I'd try to back pedal, and insist that it was a slip-up. But this time, I mean it.

Through this whole thing, I have realized that he's more than my best friend inside. I guess he always has been, I just never really came to reasoning. When he wakes up (hoping he does), things are going to be different. I'm going to tell him how I feel. But what if he doesn't feel the same? What if he laughs in my face? I was on the front of the boat tonight. I was staring into the water, trying to channel my confusion, trying to tell myself that now isn't the right time. But then again, when is? Maybe when the war ends. If that will ever happen. Yet Aang is strong and I know he can do it. Anyway, when I was at the front of the boat, Toph approached me. "He's gonna be alright." She said. "I'm sure he will be." I said, trying to convince myself of it. Then I turned to her. "Yet, what if he isn't? If he's not alright, the world is over." "You sound like your father." She said. I started thinking and refused to believe I'm like him. "No I'm not. I'm not like him that thinks that his awakening will only save the world." I said. Then I realized how foolish that sounded. Toph let out a slight laugh. "Then what do you think his awakening will mean?" Toph asked. I started thinking. "Yes the world would possibly be saved yet also, we'd have him back. We'd have back that same goofy, fun-loving kid that we all love. That I-" I stopped there. I did love him and I still do love him. I was thinking of what to say, but Toph beat me to it. "The kid that you love?" I looked down shamefully. "I suppose so." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear it. "Well sugar queen. I guess you finally figured out what I've known for months." I was shocked. "What?" I said in confusion. "Oh come on. It was a no-brainer. Momo probably figured it out by now. But I bet Sokka is way too oblivious to figure it out." I slightly laughed. "And the way both of your heart started speeding up when you were near each other. Sometimes I thought it would beat out of your chests." Toph laughed once more and then walked off.

Both of our hearts? Does that mean Aang feels the same way? But he can't be thinking about that right now. He's the Avatar. He has duties. But like I've been saying; he's not just the avatar, he's also our friend. And a human being too. Today I was in his cabin, watching him as he slept. I put my hand on his and stroked the top of his head. He had some nice hair sprouting on the top of his head. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, it's going to be alright, Aang. I'm not going to let anything ever bad happen to you again. I promise. I love you, Aang. That seemed to bring a smile to his face. I smiled too and laid down on the floor next to him, still clutching his hand. The ground was cold and uncomfortable, but it was worth it. I started at him unmoving face and whispered to myself. I love you, Aang. I love you.


	5. Talk to Me

Aang kicked a stray rock and sent it plummeting into the giant gorge. The Gaang plus, The Duke, Haru, Zuko, and Teo, had arrived at the underground temple just days ago. Days since the Invasion. Days since another failed plan. Days since the kiss.

I'm so stupid for thinking it would change anything. Aang thought to himself.

I'm not stupid though, right? I mean I could have died that day.

But you didn't.

I COULD have!

As he was arguing with himself, he hardly even noticed the waterbender waking into the room.

"Oh. Hey Aang." She said awkwardly.

The tension quickly built up and the two stood there not making eye contact.

"Well, I guess I'll just go back to the others." Katara said as she started to walk out.

Don't let her go! This may be your only shot! Aang scolded himself.

"Uh Katara?" Aang said with hesitation.

Maybe I shouldn't say anything… But it was too late.

"Uh, yeah Aang?" Katara said slightly turning her head.

"I really haven't had a chance to talk to you since the invasion. Ho-how are you?"

Stupid! Aang was mentally cursing himself.

"Um, I'm good. How about you?" Katara responded.

"I've been better." Aang said, trying not to sound too gloomy.

Katara hesitated. "What's wrong? Wanna talk?"

Aang sighed. "Yes Katara, in fact, I do wanna talk." Aang said harshly.

"Katara, I wanna talk about what happened at the invasion. And don't act like you don't know what I'm referring to." Katara looked shocked. She had never seen him so forward and aggressive. She bit her lip preparing her speech.

"Aang, yes I know what you're referring to. But this isn't the time and you know that this isn't the time. It was bad timing fo-" Aang cut her off.

"So what? Do you wished I never kissed you? Katara, think! I mean if I manage to defeat the Firelord than that's great. But have you thought of the outcome if I can't defeat him?" Katara sighed.

"Aang, of course you're gonna defeat him Aang. You're strong, powerful, and can-" Aang cut her off once again.

"Katara, try to stop being so positive for one second! Now what if I don't come back? What will you think?" Katara sighed in defeat.

"Aang, if you don't come back, which you will, I….. You just have to come back, Aang. Okay? Then we'll talk." The words came out much colder than intended.

She could see the hurt look on his face. "Fine Katara. I guess I'll see you then." With that, and turned him heel, and walked out

Stupid! I really like him and when we kissed it was wonderful and- STOP! We have the war to worry about! Katara thought. She sighed out loud and walked back to the campfire.

"- Then Aang turned into a giant koi and he was all 'Take that, fire nation! Waterbending slice!'" Sokka said, finishing his overly exaggerated story. "Sokka, I think we've had enough of story time." Katara said taking a seat on the ground, far away from Aang. After a while of discussing their next move, the group quickly took notice of awkward silence between the 'best of friends' benders. So just before they all went to bed, Toph jumped at her opportunity to talk to Katara.

"Hey Sugarqueen. What up between you and Twinkletoes? You two are usually real comfy with each other." Toph said, putting the emphasis on real.

"Toph! Things are just a bit complicated between us at the moment. If we manage to pull through with our plan, things may be different. But for now, just try to be discreet about the awkwardness, would you?" Katara said, soundly slightly harsh.

"Okay, okay. Just because you're having boyfriend troubles doesn't mean you have to be so discourteous." Katara rolled her eyes at the 'boyfriend' comment. She walked away to get ready for bed.

"Poor naïve Katara. You two will be lip-locking in no time." Toph murmured to no one specific.

_  
Part two-

Aang tossed and turned on the giant bison. It was virtually impossible to get a good night's sleep. Appa took notice of it, and let out a groan, speaking words that didn't need to be spoken.

"Sorry buddy. I just have a lot on my mind." Aang said, almost sounding as though Appa would really be able to comprehend what he was saying. He then sluggishly sat up and walked towards the edge of the temple to meditate.

Katara, as well as Aang, had trouble sleeping. But it was the icing on the cake when she saw someone get up and walk away from the group. She soundlessly got up from her sleeping bag and tiptoed towards the where she saw the person.

As she reached the edge, she immediately knew who it was from the position.

Aang knew that she was there and when she sat next to him, dangling her legs into the gorge, all he did was take a deep.

Katara felt shot down at him not acknowledging her presents. Yet the two remain there for several moments, in utter silence. After a while, Katara couldn't take it.

"Aang, I'm sick of this. I'm sick of the silence, I'm sick of the ignorance, and I'm sick of not being able to talk with you anymore. There's too much drama as it is with the war." Aang opened his eyes and slightly turned his head to look at the waterbender. Then he got up and offered Katara a hand. She accepted and before Aang could say anything, she pulled him into a hug.

Aang was the one to pull away. "Katara, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you to say things, and if I have to wait till after the war, then so be it." Tears started to form in her eyes and she pulled him into, yet another, hug. As they pulled away, they stared at each other for a while. Then, before she could focus on what she was doing, she gently kissed him.

Aang pulled away quickly from the heart broken Katara.

"Katara! You're really sending me mixed messages here!" Katara looked away and blinked to rid of the tears.

"I know! I know! But, Aang, I can't wait. I really like you and if you… lost, then I would never forgive myself!" Katara said, now looking at Aang.

"So what do we do?" Aang asked, confused.

"I say, we spend time together while we still can, and when you win… we can still be together." Aang's confused look was replaced with a huge smile and he jumped on his air scooter and spun around in circles. When he hopped down, he kissed the giggling Katara.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes! And I will beat Ozai. For you." Katara laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

"Katara, you're my forever girl."


End file.
